All can be known with a kiss
by shadow6743
Summary: It seems that Annabeth is fighting with herself over her feelings for Percy but all of her questions about his feelings for her are soon to be answered thanks to a makeover and and a kiss! Percy X Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

All can be known with a kiss

**It really is amazing were you can find ideas for fan fiction, I was just watching the T.V show icarly newest episode and I suddenly got the idea for this story. But don't worry it's nothing like the episode.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me when I say I don't own any of the Percy Jackson Characters or the series.**

Annabeth's POV

Why, said Annabeth to herself thinking about all the feelings she had for a handsome green eyed, black haired boy in cabin three.

"Why can't I stop think about him"

_"I mean it not like I am in love with him"_ She thought

_At least I don't think I am._

_What do you mean you don't think you are?_

Said a little voice inside the love sick girl's head; I mean what about Luke? Asked Annabeth

Forget Luke think about Percy! Yelled the little voice

_'_But_ said Annabeth to the voice only to be cut off.

_"Luke this, Luke that what about Percy?"_

Asked the voice.

_I mean think about it said the voice Luke betrayed you and Percy been there for you know matter what._

_Sweet, handsome, kind, funny, all ways loyal to you Percy as been there for you. Said the voice._

Ok, ok Annabeth said in defeated maybe I do like him a little.

Right_ said the voice_

"But only a little. Says Annabeth"

'Besides I don't even think he feels that way' about me said Annabeth sadly."

"Well I know a way we can find out said the voice."

'How?' Asked Annabeth

Well you kissed him on Mount St Helen right?

"Yeah, right" said Annabeth blushing at the memory.

_**"Just have him kiss you this time and if you feel a something for him when he kisses you, then you will know that you love him."**_

_Said the voice._

"And if I don't said Annabeth expecting that Percy won't even kiss her at all."

"_Then you can cry and whine over Luke all you want, and I won't say a thing about you loving Percy anymore said the voice."_

_"Deal" says Annabeth to the voice_

**Well let the games begin!**

Third Person POV

The next day Annabeth got up and started to make a plan on how to get Percy to kiss her. You would think as a daughter of Athena that she would be able to handle this much but if you were thinking this you are so **wrong!**

Annabeth knew Percy but still she had no idea how to get a guy to kiss her at all. So she went to the only person she knew who could help her with this plan **Silena Beauregard. **

"So you want me to help you make Percy kiss you said Silena between giggles."

"Yes" said Annabeth blushing.

"Ok said Silena I will do it because you two will look so cute together."

"Thank you" says Annabeth

"Ok, how let's get started !"

says Silena smiling at Annabeth why two of Silena's cabin mates hold Annabeth to a chair._ (Well pretty girls can be pretty scary too)_

**Three hours later**

'Ok were finally done' says Silena

She turns Annabeth around in the chair and Annabeth can hardly recognize herself.

She was wearing a green and white summer dress and white sandals. Her hair was out of its normal ponytail and was how curled and was falling down her back.

"How Silena says there is no way her won't be able to resist kissing you how." Smiling

Annabeth Hugs Silena thanking her for the make over

thinking to her self _Really or not seaweed brain here I come._

Percy's POV

_Man I haven't seen Annabeth all day I wonder were she is? _

Why looking for Annabeth he hears some guys from Ares cabin yelling about a girl.

"Maybe its Annabeth says Percy to him self.

Running to see who there talking about, when he gets there he can't believe his eyes.

_Oh my gods! she is really cute says Percy thinking to himself_

He felt strange think about another girl like this when he always was thinking about Annabeth this way. **(Little does he know.)**

She was wearing a green and white summer dress and white sandals. And her hair oh my gods her hair was amazing some how he felt like her just wanted to run his hands through it. From where he was stand sadly he couldn't see what color her eyes were.

He was about to try walking out of the group of drooling teenage boys when the really cute girl started running up to him.

Annabeth POV

"Oh I finally found you Seaweed brain says Annabeth"

Percy just looks at her and asks do know __ that's when his brain cells start working suddenly he realizes the really cute girl her was just drooling over is Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" he asks her in shock.

"Well who else would it be Seaweed Brain? Annabeth says smiling at her brushing friend."

_"Oh he is so cute when he brushes. Thought Annabeth._

_Wait!_

_I don't have time to think about this I have to put my plan into action._

"So Seaweed Brain want to go to the beach with me to hangout asks Annabeth giving Percy a simile that would give any oxygen breathing guy a heart attack."

Oh _ ok says Percy not able to make a full sentence.

When the make to the beach the first seconds are filled with awkward silence.

Until Annabeth asks Percy, "What do you think of my new look does it look strange or something? Because you haven't said much to me."

"No, I think it looks great on you says Percy hardly looking at her."

"If it looks so great why can't you look at me Percy? Asks Annabeth."

"It wasn't like he didn't want to look at her it was just that he knew if he did he would do something that would probably ruin their friendship.

Even if I did want to be more than friends that didn't mean she wants to be to right?

That when he is interrupted from his thoughts with a question from Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

"Percy how do you feel about me sence you know the ki- kiss says Annabeth almost unable to put the words out there."

Percy POV

I can't believe she just asked me that I mean,

I just don't know what to say accept the truth. I mean there is a chance that she may feel the same way I feel about her.

_Or she may not ._

_I at least need to try._

Annabeth….

She looked a Percy giving him full attention knowing that he only called her by her real name when he was serious about something.

I felt that I have loved you sence that _ no before that too. It was just then that I was'nt really aware of how much I did.

_Did he really just say that to me?_ Thinking Annabeth

"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me" says Percy

"Wait I want to say some thing! Says Annabeth"

"Percy I always loved you, and sometimes I wish you could see why and how much I do

And Percy I want you to not be able to just tell me, can you show me how much too? Would you please _ please kiss me? Asked Annabeth crying."

"Of course, says Percy kissing the crying girl with all the passion he had grown for her over the years."

_Well this proves something_ _thinking Annabeth, feeling fireworks as she kisses the man of her dreams_

_"That all can be known with a kiss."_

The End!!!!!

**Oh and I am think about a new story called Percy Jackson and the LOve potion horror.**

**E-mail me and tell me what you think or of you have ideas.**

**To all that have read this story before sorry for not making good the first time.**

**Like I said before review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading! Again if you have any ideas for a story you think I should write E-mail me my email is on my page!


End file.
